Twisted Purity
by demonlifehealer
Summary: It's been three hundred years. Cloud and Sephiroth are still in battle with one another, but is it really worth it after so much time has past?Will these two opposing forces ever find peace? Maybe if they're lucky. Yaoi, Sephiroth/Cloud, anal,angst, ect.
1. Live or Die?

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Yup, I'm back! Now I'm focusing more of my attention on running! It seems Sephiroth and Cloud won the poll so I hope you enjoy this story! Though I can't believe that not even one person voted for Walter and Henry. Do you people have a problem with a crazed murderer having sex with his innocent victim? Well onto the story!!

* * *

A cold clash of steel rang through the battle ground. Cloud tried desperately to keep his footing through the debris that was falling from their fight. The air was cold as Cloud cut the falling steel from piercing him in mid air. The warrior could feel his muscles start to strain. A cold sweat ran through his body as the blond realized that he might not be able to keep up. They had been fighting for hours on end. The sky was grey and seemed to match Sephiroth perfectly as he appeared from his hiding spot with in one of the buildings.

This his perfect chance. Cloud mentally berated himself for losing focus on the ex general. The blond heard a dark laugh from behind him and couldn't suppress the shiver that went up his spine.

"Well Cloud I think you've lost your touch."

It was that voice. The voice that condemned Cloud to this never ending life of misery. Oh what he wouldn't give to shred that voice into a million tiny pieces. To simply walk away and never have to hear or deal with it again. Cloud decided to do just that. He gave a quick turn with every intention to send the one winged angel back to the life stream where he belonged. This would have worked had not Sephiroth seen through this. Sephiroth could feel his own strength weakening so he knew Cloud must be feeling the same way.

The blond knew he was moving slower than he should have, slow enough for Sephiroth to catch him. In that one move he could feel the cold steel of that damned six foot sword running teasingly across his neck. The one thing that showed him who had control. Cloud stilled as he heard Sephiroth's laugh resounding in his ears.

The ex general smirked and easily pulled Cloud to him. Carefully wrapping his arm around the blonde's hip, while keeping his sword still slightly pushed against Clouds neck. Sephiroth could feel Cloud's muscles ready to constrict for an escape. The silver haired general let out another smirk and teasingly brought the blade a bit closer to the blond.

"So tell me cloud. How does it feel to know that you failed?" Sephiroth taunted.

"Please…." The blond gasped out. His voice sounded so small and lost, the begging tone of a tired man rang out.

"Please what, Cloud?" Sephiroth teased in his deep voice. His mind shouting in joy at the prospect of having his only equal begging to live. Oh the irony, after Cloud had beaten him countless times the blond was finally understanding his place. While the General said this he tightened his grip on his enemy.

"Please kill me." The voice repeated. Sephiroth blinked for a minute in a stupor. Cloud wanted death? Why in the name of Gaia would Cloud want that? Sephiroth let out a growl. That was not what he expected to hear. Sephiroth wanted Cloud to beg for life not death! Well fine than he would show Cloud who was in control. In the one way the general knew that the blond couldn't comprehend.

The general quickly withdrew his sword and forcefully spun the hero around and smashed their lips together. A quick breath exited Cloud as his body tensed with his mouth being invaded. It was like his brain stopped working. Why was the one winged angel kissing him? Shouldn't Sephiroth be torturing him? And why didn't he want to leave this embrace?

Sephiroth could feel Cloud melting into him. The one winged angel withdrew and began to walk away from his enemy, his trench coat billowing in the wind . Trying to forget how for those couple of seconds he felt whole. Maybe he should play with his puppet some more? Well Sephiroth could use some fun before he found Mother.

Cloud's knees buckled as he crumbled to the ground. His mind spun in the utter confusion. He didn't even have the power to stand up, much less pick up his sword and chase after the crazed general. He could hear the echo of the general's boots as he walked away from the broken blonde. Cloud couldn't even help the blush the rose to his face when he heard Sephiroth's dark voice carry in the hollow wind.

"Remember Cloud, I will NEVER be a memory."

And with that Cloud's world went black.

* * *

Yes, I know this is short but everything will make sense in the next chapter. You'll just have to trust me. Anyway reviews are always appreciated so thanks for taking the time to read this. I'm trying to keep them angsty and in character so when they do have sex it will be more meaningful. Thanks as always and I would love to hear your comments.


	2. The cycle of pain

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Well I'm back! (evilly rubs hands) My subtle, short first chapter left most of you confused and wanting an explanation...good...good...lol. Anyway here is the explanation. Hope this helps. I want to thank all my reviewers! So Thanks! Hope you like it! I tried on this chapter! lol.

* * *

Cloud's eyes fluttered open and he was met with the crystal blue sky. For a moment he though about just laying there in the dream haze and forgetting all of his problems. He could forget about this world that caused him this endless pain. This world that never gave but only took. Truly he wanted to get up with energy and face the day, but his body stubbornly refused to move. The calm of the sky and the coldness of the steel floor under him mixed into an alluring sensation.

But no. He couldn't rest. He could never rest. Because that just wasn't his fate. His fate was to live eternally. To fight eternally. Never to be allowed a second of peace. Yet, Cloud still layed there and reviewed his situation. He remembered a time when he had once been happy. Yes, once upon a time Cloud had found peace.

He remembered that he lived in a small apartment two towns away from Tifa. Everyday he would hop on his motorcycle and make deliveries for Rufus and the NEW Shinra to earn some spending money. Then he would go to Tifa's house and watch the kids while she entertained the drunks downstairs. But that was over now.

It had crept up on him so suddenly. It seemed the years had passed and everything he loved grew old and withered. No matter how many years came and went he remained the same. His blonde hair never turned grey, his skin never grew wrinkled, he never lost anything or aged. This was his curse. The curse of being a hero. It seemed that it was just his fate to fight Sephiroth over and over again. Sephiroth lived in the life stream, therefore the general could never really die. The one winged angel will keep coming back time and time again. The life stream knew that it couldn't stop Sephiroth, only delay him and for that the life stream gave cloud its gift.

Besides if the enemy of the life stream lived on forever, then shouldn't the savior?

This gift was a curse. Cloud now understood why Vincent was always so cold and distant from people. The vampire wasn't doing it to be mean but to save his sanity. Cloud learned first hand that there was no greater torture then watching the ones you loved fade.

The Blond watched as Tifa became an old woman and sold the bar. He watched as Reno retired and took care of Rufus when the president got ill. He watched as Yuffie became a calm lady and ruled over Wutai before her death. He watched it all. He watched them get buried and he watched them look at him as an outsider for his obvious immortality. Though that was such a long time ago. Cloud no longer associated with anyone and tried his best to stay to himself. The worst thing that could happen was that he get attached.

Sometimes he'd talk to Vincent, but ever since Tseng died a little bit of the vampire went with him. Vincent had been more stoic sense his lover's death and moved somewhere far away. Cloud really had no idea where the vampire was now, but he wished Vincent the best. That was the problem, everyone you loved died and then you were left alone again. And truly there was nothing worse than the sound of silence.

Cloud thought a bit more. How long had it been since someone touched him? Hundreds of years he was sure. Tifa had once tried to initiate something between them but Cloud only viewed her as a sister or a best friend. Yes, he. Cloud Strife. Former Savior of the life stream, three hundred years old, was still a virgin.

Not that he didn't have offers, but Cloud wanted it to be for love and then when he found out he was an immortal he didn't want to be attached and have the heartache of watching his lover vanish. So that rang out anything that could die for a lover. But the way Sephiroth touched him…..it was nothing like he had ever felt before. Cloud silently wondered if all touches were like that. Somehow he doubted it. Sephiroth was a genius at everything so why shouldn't touching be included. He was rough but at the same time gentle, it would be like the general to combine two opposing forces.

Speaking of Sephiroth, why didn't he just kill him? Get Cloud out of the way once and for all? And what would the general do now? Cloud let out a sigh as he propped himself up and roughly grabbed his sword. Forcing himself to face his never ending reality. He hoped the general hadn't done too much damage. But it wasn't like Jenova still existed. Sephiroth's goal was just as doomed as Cloud's life. It seemed they were both doomed to this endless cycle of failed dreams and punishment. The ex hero let out a chuckle at that, well at least Sephiroth and him were in the same boat.

Truthfully Cloud didn't care. He had lived for so long and he knew that everything never really changed. Everyone died in the end anyway, so what was wrong with Sephiroth helping them along? Suddenly he had an urge to visit his friends in the graveyard. He was sure Sephiroth would still be waiting for him when he was finished talking to his departed comrades. He was very thankful that before Rufus had lost his memory he had at least bought them burial plots. Seemed the departed president had a heart after all. In fact Cloud was sure that if his friends were alive they would still be teasing Rufus about it now.

* * *

Sephiroth took long strides as he walked through the town and inwardly smirked when he saw the look of disbelief, terror, and uncertainty fill the citizens' faces. Every one of the people stepped out of his way as he calmly walked toward the laboratory where AVALANCHE had hidden the rest of Jenova's remnants. Everything was going to plan and soon all of these pests would be destroyed and his mother would be revived.

But why did he kiss Cloud? That thought seemed to roll around in the general's head. It was true that the one winged angel was a bit socially impaired at the time when dating was an important event. He usually found the women he went on dates with truly lacking in any finesse. They were annoying and mostly were either afraid to make any choices for themselves or they were too fragile. Needless to say it didn't take long for Sephiroth to realize that women were not for him. They were weak minded and weak willed, certainly not fitted for the general. Sephiroth could honestly say that Cloud was none of these things. Maybe that was why he did it.

Cloud was the only person who could truly be called his equal. Cloud was the only one who had ever beaten him. Truthfully Sephiroth had lost count of how many times he had come back and fought Cloud in the last three hundred years.

His walk soon became uneventful as the newness of the citizens' terror wore off. In fact the general was pleased to see that the sterile white building of Shinra Laboratories was still running. Sephiroth calmly walked through the glass doors into the hi-tech building. Within a second there were about thirty armed men standing in front of the stunned secretary in the main hall. Sephiroth couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips. These men actually thought that they could shoot him? He had beaten Vincent and these men weren't half the gunman that the vampire was. Just the very though made the one winged angel let out a dark chuckle of amusement. These pests were not even worth his time. The general let out a smirk and walked down the pure white stairs.

He could smell the fear and uncertainty as the gunman followed him down to the laboratories. Sephiroth easily broke the lock on the see through glass doors, yet the gunman still didn't attack. The general smirked. They were waiting for him to attack first, ha! That was laughable. Those grunts didn't even deserve a mere glance from him much less an attack. Still the general knew his actions were confusing the guards. I mean it's not everyday when you have the legendary general come back to life.

Sephiroth walked into the laboratory and ignored the gasps from the scientists as they immediately stopped their experiments. Good, the safe was still where he had left it. The general glided over to the overly large metallic safe that stood in the corner of the room. The other occupants and guards watched in a sick fascination as Sephiroth easily unlocked the storage device. Soon Mother would be back.

The safe's doors swung open in the deathly silent room. The general couldn't hold in a smirk as he looked in the shelf in the safe, but that smug smirk was quick to be wiped off. Where there was supposed to be a small vile of the last remaining Jenova cells there was air. No! Something had to be wrong! He had watched AVALANCHE collect and hide the Jenova cells earlier when he was alive. Where were they? Were they moved? Well only one way to find out.

"Where are the cells?" Sephiroth questioned in a barely controlled voice of rage.

The whole energy in the room tensed. The gunman who had somewhat relaxed suddenly snapped their guns upright. The silence seemed to go on for eternity before a mousy young scientist got the bravery to speak up.

"The….things in the safe were destroyed sir."

Sephiroth could feel his delicate control seem to diminish. All of his hope and dreams relied on those cells. Without them mother wouldn't be brought back. And if that were true then all the things he had done would have been for nothing. His loyalty would have been to a figment of his imagination. No. He needed mother here to prove that she was real. That was the only way Sephiroth could convince himself that he was indeed sane.

"How and why were they destroyed?" The general's dark voice growled. His annoyance becoming apparent. The scientist flinched.

"Well….there was a virus that was made that could chomp down other viruses into nothing. Whatever was in that safe was the first thing the new virus was tested on. It was good because now if we make a bad mistake on one of the cells the virus can destroy it." The scientist finished explaining.

* * *

Before anyone could blink Sephiroth had turned around and chopped off the man's head. The fury was evident in the one winged angel's eyes. The gunmen began to shoot hazardly at the legend. Sephiroth laughed as he cut through the bullets and through the gunman. Blood rained in the small laboratory. The sterile white tile was soon replaced with crimson. The general laughed as he did this.

Lying. They had to be lying. If the cells no longer existed then there was no reason for him to be there. There had to be a reason for the general to exist. They had to be lying, it was the only logical answer. Though somewhere deep down Sephiroth knew that they were telling the truth. But then why was he here? What good could he possibly do? This was cruel. Sure he had murdered countless people in his life but Sephiroth would have happily accepted murder instead of finding out his only chance to justify his insanity into truth had disappeared.

Soon the rage stopped and the general was left with was a laboratory stained red and a pile of corpses to his name. His leather was now covered in blood. His silver hair now carried red specks from the splatters of red. It would dry, that he was sure of and then he would be left with a bigger mess. Sephiroth sneered as he opened a cabinet and found some paper towels to clean himself with. Finally after a minute the general had himself clean to the best of his ability.

Sephiroth walked up the stairs. The building seemed to be in a riot, if he had to judge by how fast people were running out of it. Maybe he shouldn't have killed all the guards? Well they knew what they were getting themselves into when they locked eyes with him.

So everything had been for nothing? All of his fighting had been disgraced?

The one winged angel walked down the street. Now the town really was in a full blown riot. Buildings were burning. Stores were being robbed, neighbor attacked neighbor. Was this all he was good for? He had failed mother. There was no longer a reason for him to live yet here he was. Sephiroth continued to walk, ignoring the chaos that his presence was bringing. Where was Cloud? Shouldn't his puppet be back to try and play hero?

He looked to the side and saw it. A little graveyard in the middle of the city. It was small and only could hold about ten people. The grass seemed to be perfectly manicured in this little patch of land. It was most likely the only part in the city that actually hadn't been built up. The place was surrounded by trees and bushes making it nearly impossible to tell that you actually could enter the space or that it was even a graveyard. Sephiroth would have missed it as well had it not been for the outrageous blond hair through the trees.

Well there was his equal. It was time for Sephiroth to get his answers.

* * *

Ok well there it is! I hope this was angsty enough. Sephiroth is really hard to write angst for! He's much better suited for insanity,lol. Anyway I hope this chapter made some things clearer. If anything confused you please tell me and I'll see if I can't explain it. Hope this update was fast enough. Thanks to all my reviewers! Please review! Thanks again! By the way there will be some Sephiroth/Cloud action in the next chapter.lol.


	3. Feeling

Well, I'm back! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I have just been in such a writing mood lately! Hope you all like this chapter!!

* * *

The fires of the outside raged, but in the graveyard somehow everything seemed tranquil despite the riot that was happening right outside. This graveyard was the closest thing to peace that the blond ex hero had had throughout the years. Because this was where his life ended. The happiness of his life disappeared with his friends. All of which he was staring at now.

Tifa

Reno

Rufus

Rude

Tseng

RedX

Cloud

Denziel

Marla

Yuffie had be buried in Wutai, but still Cloud thought of the irony that he had a headstone as well despite the fact he was still alive….if you could call him that. Rufus had bought Cloud the grave plot before they had all realized he was an immortal. The blond heard screams from outside the graveyard but numbly ignored them. It seemed it was time to complete his destiny….yet again. The hero let out a weary sigh and gripped his sword. He turned to leave but apparently he didn't have to search far. There at the well hidden entrance of the graveyard stood the general covered in dried blood.

The sky seemed to turn grey with the people on the outside using so much materia in the riot. The clouds grew full and cried their sorrows onto the world below. Sephiroth let out a sad smirk as he became drenched and the blood was washed away. Cloud and him locked eyes, and truthfully no one knew what was about to take place.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth for a minute wondered why his former enemy's eyes looked so dead. Well, it wasn't like the general was any better. There really wasn't any point in continuing. It was a strange feeling being sane again after so long.

"I'm tired." The words stunned Sephiroth as they came out of his mouth. Cloud let out a hollow laugh.

"Aren't we all."

For some reason that sentence made Sephiroth angry. What did cloud know about insanity? What did cloud know about lost dreams? The silver demon wanted Cloud to look at him with emotion. He wanted Cloud to get angry and fight him! He wanted to feel real. And maybe it was with that in mind that the general swiftly glided over to the blond and brought their lips together.

* * *

Cloud couldn't help leaning into the feeling while dropping his sword. That's right. Feeling. Whenever he touched Sephiroth he felt alive which was more than he could say for any other time in his life. The blond brought his arms up and wrapped them around the silver haired man. He wanted to be alive. He wanted to feel. This seemed to shock Sephiroth for a minute as he let out a low growl and began to rub his hand under Cloud's shirt.

The general let his hand tease the smooth skin underneath his fingertips he couldn't help but thinking how this was calm and just felt so RIGHT. It was a bit unnerving to say the least. Sephiroth easily slid off the shirt and couldn't help but marvel at his former enemy's flawless body. Their was emotions in the blonde's eyes. The general couldn't help but smirk. Funny how now that his dream was dead he didn't want to see the dead look in Cloud's eyes.

The blond did the same to Sephiroth's shirt. The rain furiously poured onto them chilling the two to the bone. The general pulled Cloud closer to him and lightly kissed the hollow of the blonde's neck. Sanity felt strange, so why was it that he only felt complete when he was near the blond.

Maybe that's why he always came back from the life stream for those few seconds of being complete when he and his enemy were clashing swords. Thinking back on it now he always felt hollow following Jenova's will. Only with Cloud did he ever feel whole.

Sephiroth then lightly began to bite into Cloud's neck. The blond let out a gasp of unexpected pleasure and tried to get closer into the embrace and to the warmth. Those sounds he was emitting were making the general smirk in satisfaction, if not surprise at how far Cloud was letting this go.

Cloud would blame this on the rain. Why was it only Sephiroth that could make him feel?

"Do you want to go all the way?" The general whispered in a husky voice.

"I just want to feel." Was the breathless reply. Sephiroth took that as a yes.

Then he would make Cloud feel.

"Pain or pleasure?" Jenova's son asked not making a move.

"What I deserve." Was the enigmatic answer.

Then he would give Cloud what he deserved.

The rain continued and the thunder boomed overhead. Cloud's spikes were being weighed down by the droplets and Sephiroth's silk hair was clinging to him drenched. Despite this though both men were so hot that the rain felt more refreshing then a burden.

Sephiroth smirked and sat down at with his back to a tree pulling the ex hero into his lap. He snaked his arms around Cloud's stomach and undid the zipper on Cloud's pants. Taking the heated flesh into his hand and beginning to pump it resulting the most delicious sounds from Cloud.

* * *

"You deserve pleasure" Sephiroth whispered. Cloud was too far gone by that point to even form a coherent answer as the general sped up the pumping.

"And you deserve pain." And with that the one winged angel removed one hand while the other hand continued to stroke the blond. The other hand undid Sephiroth's leather pants and then pushed the ex hero onto his erection. Cloud let out a gasp at the extreme pain of the entrance. The blood ran onto Sephiroth. The general stopped everything and increased his hold on the blond. Letting the other adjust. True this wasn't Cloud's dream of how he was going to lose his virginity but he'd take it. Pain, emotions, feeling, if the blond had that then he didn't care. After all every major event in his life always revolved around Sephiroth, why not this one?

Finally after many minutes of pain and being filled Cloud began to finally accommodate himself to Sephiroth suddenly he wondered what it would feel like to move. So he did. A pleasure filled gasp escaped the blond as he hit something inside of him. The general seemed to notice this and thrust upwards. Cloud convulsed as pleasure filled him. This action made Cloud tighten around the general and Sephiroth let out a pleasure filled gasp. The two then formed a rhythm. Slow at first but soon it went to the extreme and the only thing that could be heard were the grunts and pants of two lost men finding hope.

Somewhere while Cloud was riding Sephiroth he looked up to stare at the marble headstones. All of his friends were watching him and his betrayal but the sad thing was, the blond didn't care in the least. His friends were dead and it was time for him to accept that. Finally they both came with an epic climax and let the pleasure wash over them. Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud then turned the dazed blond so he was looking at him.

The general pulled Cloud onto him and let the blond rest on his chest. He quietly pulled both of their coats over them as they slept together in the rain. Sephiroth kissed Cloud's cheek as the blond unconsciously leaned into him. No they weren't perfect.

But they were alive.

* * *

The government and the police raced through the streets trying to calm down the riot. The government had known about Cloud but they had always regarded him as a hero. Cloud protected the citizens, but Cloud had failed and now the government was forced to take matters into their own hands. If the hero had betrayed them by losing then they had no choice. That was why they were now offering six million gil to the person who could kill Cloud Strife or Sephiroth. This world was made by humans and those immortals had no right to belong here any longer.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you liked it! I tried really hard on the sex scene! Thanks again to all my reviewers You guys rock!! (especially a certain green haired cat eyed girl who writes the most interesting reviews..) Thanks again!!


	4. Purpose

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Ok! thanks for sticking with me! I think this may be the last chapter but I'm not sure! Work has been really time consuming lately but I still tried to update fast! Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you like this!

* * *

The head office building in the middle of town was in shambles. The fires of the city had been put out but the government that controlled the city knew that they had made a grave mistake. How could they have thought that they could defeat even one immortal, much less two?! And now they were paying the price. Sephiroth's sword easily impaled the guards and his blond companion stood behind him taking out the officials.

Cloud wore a grim look on his face. Blood. That was all there was for him and his future. It had happened innocently enough. Cloud had woken up that day with the sun in his face and the feeling of possessive arms wrapped around his slim frame. He looked up at the general who was already awake. On instinct the blond recoiled but Sephiroth didn't give Cloud a chance to remove himself fully. The arms violently held the blond where he was.

He had done it.

He had begun it.

He had given his enemy everything he had.

Sephiroth was supposed to be gone.

But he stayed.

Cloud looked at his former idol in disbelief. Sephiroth wanted him? Sephiroth found him worthy?

The general seemed to notice and kissed his….._enemy's?..._ _friend's?... Lover's?_ lips. He wanted to live with Cloud. He wanted to redeem himself for his past sins. He would find that redemption in Cloud. The blond still looked at him with wide eyes but chose to remain quiet. The two stayed like that in the sun. Simply and oddly enjoying each other's presence, not daring to break the silence in fear that this all might be a dream.

Then two gunshots rang through the graveyard. The only reason the two immortals weren't hit was do to the general's fast instincts. Sephiroth quickly pushed Cloud out of the way and grabbed his sword, effectively cutting through the bullets. The general stood up with grace as he zipped up his pants. Cloud stared at the ground. Sephiroth had….saved him. The realization and what it implied weighed heavy on the blonde's heart.

His enemy cared.

The general was quick to dispose of those two novices. Cloud quickly pulled up his pants and forced his shirt on that was lying on the ground. Sephiroth did the same thing. Cloud picked up his sword and turned to the general. Mako blue eyes met Mako green eyes. Loneliness met purpose.

"Are you coming?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth nodded, walking beside Cloud as they left the graveyard.

After that it was blood. Cloud had protected Sephiroth and Sephiroth had protected Cloud. The money hungry killers seemed endless but they were easily taken care of. Wanted posters for the two immortals littered the streets. That's how the two ended up in the government's main building.

* * *

It had been Sephiroth's idea. The two of them would live forever and that gave them the chance to create a perfect world. Cloud agreed. He was tired, but happy despite how his hands were stained with blood. He had a purpose. His enemy had given him that. He would follow Sephiroth to hell and back. He would help Sephiroth redeem himself and turn this world into one of beauty.

This future beauty would be built off of blood. The offices were slashed and stained. No one in the building escaped alive.

Sephiroth looked back at Cloud as they entered the office in high-rise and looked down at the world. The streets were filled with fear, but Sephiroth knew that the scab had to be ripped off for the wound to heal.

"This is ours." The general stated as he pulled his former enemy into a kiss, to which Cloud passionately returned.

Everything would work out. When the world was dark, you had no where else to go but the light.

And Sephiroth had just found his.

* * *

So what did you think? I think this is it but I want to know if anyone wants another chapter as an epilouge? You know, to see how their doing after this chapter and so on...Thanks for all the nice reviews! Tell me if you want an epilouge or not. Thanks again!


	5. Changes of eternity

Ok, I was really surprised when I saw how many people wanted an epilouge! I really tried to make this a good chapter so I hope it worked. Thanks to all my reviewers for the amazing response! Enjoy! Oh and this is awsome! At my new college since I'm a psychology major I don't have to take algebra and I only had to take statistics! Yay! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cloud sat at the top of the main government's building staring at the streets below. Even he had to admit that it was a stark contrast to the past. Everything from the streets below just seemed to glow with peace and glory. The blond had to admit it to himself, that Sephiroth did make good on his promise. That wasn't to say that everything was perfect but it was better than before.

The education system had improved. Instead of the main schools getting the most money and the schools in the slums receiving next to none, Sephiroth made it so all the schools got exactly the same amount of money. In fact the slums had been gone for quite some time. Also the thing the general did was make sure everyone had a job. He even found use for the drug users and alcoholics. They would work but only with the extremely simple jobs and instead of getting cash they would receive a small amount of their drug of choice, their apartment paid for, and a refrigerator full of food. Needless to say, starvation was non existent. Child abuse was down because if the child was abused they were taken away after a full scale investigation and sent directly to Cloud so they could start making an individualized plan. The immortal let out a smile as he thought about all the children he had helped throughout the years. If anything child abuse was the hardest to stop, but they were making progress. The world truly had improved.

The outside had been made to be beautiful as well. The streets were repaired and then decorated by colorful flowers. Aside from that the laws had changed. Rape was punishable by instant death, but there was always a thorough investigation. At first they had problems with the police department lying so Sephiroth killed them and put in someone who would tell the truth. Thieves were put in the employment of the government and often used to Sephiroth's advantage. The murderers had been condemned by instant death after the investigation. There were no more prisons. There were simply those whose talents could be used and those who had to be taken care of immediately. Drugs also became a resource of the government.

Cloud at first didn't like the idea of the instant death rule but in the end it worked out. Rape, murder, and torture was so non existent now that people were starting to doubt if it still existed. There were no more late night curfews. People could walk safely at night.

It had been a hard start with everyone fearing them or trying to outsmart them, but the blond was convinced that it was worth all the blood if he saw this scene of beauty before him now. Taxes had been destroyed and banks were now only a place where people stored their money. It made sense because everyone was given a job that paid fairly well. Colleges were free and payed for. Though a person had to finish and become an employee of the government.

The energy crisis had died down. Sephiroth had found a use for solar energy and electricity. Cloud let out a sigh. Yup, it had been worth it. The people walked down on the street below going about their day. Cloud let out a smile, he had helped create that.

"Still up here, Cloud?" A deep voice appeared behind him. The blond had to suppress a shiver that ran up his spine. The immortal let out a small nod and let the his former enemy embrace his from behind. Cloud couldn't help the sigh of contentment that escaped him as he leaned into the embrace. The general snaked his arm around his lover's waist and lightly bit into the back of Cloud's neck.

The blond arched against the touch. And with one swift motion Sephiroth had removed his former enemy's shirt. Cloud turned around and began unbuttoning the general's shirt. Both of the garments were throw carelessly on the roof. The general then lightly took his former enemy's hand and intertwined their fingers. Sephiroth stood up and pulled the blond down the halls.

The general left their shirts up on the roof. He was the leader of the world, so he highly doubted that anyone would say anything about it. It was a short walk down the hall to the office. When they did get in the office Sephiroth quickly locked the door, shut the curtains, and shoved everything off of his desk.

Cloud stood at the door and couldn't help the yelp of surprise when the general literally threw him on top of the desk. In what seemed like less than a second Sephiroth was on top of his lover. The pants were thrown against the wall as the two joined in their union. It was later found out that Cloud was a natural masochist so they always forgot about the lube. The general couldn't help but think that the blond in a painful yet pleasurable rapture was the best. He knew everything that would drive the his former enemy wild.

And drive cloud wild he did.

The two came with an explosion and were instantly out of breath by the event that just occurred. Sephiroth pulled out one of the drawers on the desk and got the wipes. He had learned from the countless times they had done this before. The two stood up in the after sex high and pulled on their pants. Sephiroth opened the curtains and sat down, pulling Cloud into his lap.

He was sane. He had made a new world. He had everything he wanted in Cloud. A smirk rose to his face as he held the sleeping blond to him.

He was alive and for once in his life, he didn't curse being an immortal.

* * *

And that's how the cookie crumbles! Lol, next I'm going to write a Walter/Henry fanfiction! Murderers and victims, hooray! Anyway I hope you all liked the ending! Please tell me what you think! Thanks again to all my reviewers!


End file.
